Of all the Places to Get Stuck
by prowess
Summary: Funny romantic story about how Hermione and Harry could end up in the oddest places..will be a collection soon


A/N: Here is another fic for you to enjoy. Please review! Comments will be greatly appreciated. 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter related stuff does not belong to me.

**Of all the places to get stuck…**

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." A young Harry answered as he put down the phone and zipped his jeans. Today he was going to go to the amusement park with none other than Hermione. He wore a dark blue shirt; he really didn't need to get something too fancy since they are going to an amusement park and get dirty anyway. Plus, Hermione just asked him to go minutes earlier. Just a few sprays of perfume here and there and he was done. Harry looked at himself at the mirror as he slightly turned in different angles to see how he looked. At twenty- one, people just become more and more conscious about their appearance, especially when it comes to going out with the opposite sex. 

Harry closed the door of his apartment, which has been his home ever since he graduated from Hogwarts. He visits usually, however, he, for the past few years, has been exploring the muggle world that he was deprived to see as a child. He has been watching basketball games, walking around parks, visiting shops around London. Today, he was going to go to an amusement park. Of course, he saw that before but didn't enjoy it much since he was alone. Now he has company, someone to hold hands with, someone to pull when he wants to ride somewhere, someone to bump in the bump cars, someone to scare in the house of horrors or someone to laugh at in the mirror house. Going down the stairs, he thought of the rides he could join with Hermione. Swiveling to the corner, Hermione's head popped into view.

"Herm! You're here already." Hermione just nodded. She was wearing a simple white buttoned blouse and beige pedal pushers. Shades were resting on her head to ward off bright lights, just in case, and she had a chocolate colored jacket tied around her waist, if ever a strong wind would arrive. "I figured I'll bump into you." She plainly stated.

"Well, we should be hurrying, a lot of people might be going there today." Harry suggested as they both went looking for a means of transportation.

"I'm really sorry Harry, but daddy had to take the car at the last minute." Hermione apologized once more.

"It's okay Herm, I've told you that a lot of times already."

Upon entering the park, Harry dragged Hermione towards the Viking Toss. It was a large boat that furiously swayed from side to side, scaring the passengers and making their stomachs flip flop. Harry was so excited to try this one. The last time he did a couple sat beside him and he was envious of that guy because he had someone to cuddle and comfort. Now he knew he'd get that feeling. After the ride Harry and Hermione were laughing. 

"Did you see that guy's face? He was so green and sick." Hermione laughed. 

They also tried the Bump Cars, the Flying Saucer and other games such as the hoop toss, where Hermione won a small toy. Harry on the other hand got a big teddy bear. 

"You have it Herm," he nudged, "I think it's a bit too girly for me." Hermione laughed as she gratefully accepted the toy bear. 

Harry loved that feeling. He truly felt that Hermione was her girlfriend and he felt like this was a date. The cuddling-when-scared and giving-things-you-won feeling was so evident, and he knew that was what cliché couples do. However, he mentally yanked his head because they were never an item in the first place and it was Hermione who invited him, not a good sign of a date. He wanted to do something different though, something that would make Hermione gape and gaze at him and accept his love if he'd offer it. 

They walked around, looking at the different types of food and choosing the ones they fancied. It all ended up to eating ice cream as Hermione wiped her mouth with tissue, finishing her cone.

"Want to ride the roller coaster?" Harry suggested.

"Number one, Harry, you're still eating your ice cream. Two, if you ride there you'll just vomit. Three, aren't you tired?" Hermione looked around. "Maybe the Ferris wheel is a nice place, it's slow and quiet and calm."

"But there's no action there," Harry whined. _A Ferris Wheel? How can I show my moves, how can she ask me to hold her if it's in a slow ride like that? It's ABSOLUTELY  boring there._ "Maybe the horror house is better." 

 "No thanks Harry."

"The Flying Saucer- again?"

"Let's try something different. Please? Just one ride in the Ferris Wheel. Then we can ride wherever you want."

"Promise?"

"Yup."

It was then that Harry found himself in one of those basket-like transporters and slowly rising up. Hermione was very happy, and he on the other hand was sour. For a few minutes there would be no romance, no hugging, no adventure, no ACTION.

"Isn't this exciting?" Hermione asked. "I can see a lot of buildings from here!" Harry faked a smile.

About halfway along the ride, Harry felt a rumble. He checked. No it wasn't his stomach. It came from the floor and it made Harry terribly uneasy.

"Can you feel that?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. All of a sudden the ride came into a complete stop and Harry, out of surprise was thrown to the other side. Luckily the ride was enclosed in plastic glass otherwise Harry could've fell. It was quite hot though, they both felt as Hermione tried to find a way to open the window.

"It's stuck!" Hermione shouted, banging the lock. It was getting warmer and no air seemed to get in. They both felt they were just exchanging breaths. They relied on a hole no larger than the Snitch, where some hard thing crashed. Harry looked down to see that they were exactly in the middle making them be the topmost of all the "carriages" in the ride. Of all the places to get stuck, it had to be in the hot ferries wheel. He was about to whine and complain when he suddenly jolted to see Hermione unbuttoning her blouse.

"What? It's hot Harry." She opened it halfway, and to Harry's surprise (and dismay) a light pink spaghetti strapped blouse was underneath it. Of course, Hermione would never unbutton her blouse to reveal underwear. Harry shook his head. What was he thinking? Becoming perverted and all….

"To all the passengers of the ferries wheel, we are very sorry to inform you that the brakes were accidentally turned and it got stuck. We are trying the best we could to fix this matter. We are hoping for your patience and understanding. Thank you." The operator of the ride had shouted through the microphone. Harry groaned.

"How many minutes are we supposed to be stuck here?" Harry grumbled. Hermione sighed. 

"Come on, Harry. It's not that bad." 

Suddenly the machine started to roar. Harry wanted to leap for joy. But then as he was about to stand up, the ride came to a swift stop and Hermione let out a squeal and was forced to lunge forward. 

Guess where she landed? 

Right on top of Harry. 

Hermione blushed deeply as she tried to compose herself. She looked around to find something to help her get up when Harry held her hand.

"Wait."

"Harry this is ridiculous. I mean-" Hermione was short as Harry pressed his lips on hers. Hermione was taken aback by the kiss but then felt that she enjoyed it and pressed her lips back. She couldn't resist. 

Knowing that his plan worked, Harry was contented about his efforts. After a few minutes of kissing, the machines went back on and the ride started to move again. Out of frustration Harry broke the kiss.

"Mmm-what!?!?!" he grumbled.

"Don't worry we're on the top," Hermione reluctantly answered between kisses, "It's still a long way down." Harry couldn't believe it. Hermione wanted him.

"I think we better stop," Hermione said as she stood up. She buttoned her blouse once more and fix her hair. Harry nodded. After a few seconds, their door opened and Harry stepped out helping Hermione. 

"I think we better go home, Harry. I had fun though." Hermione started. Harry was taken aback about what she said. It was as if what they experienced was just a boat ride to Merryland. I had fun though wasn't an appropriate description of that. It was more of passionate, fiery, exciting…

But Harry understood. He knew Hermione, she wasn't used to those kind of things and it was an honor in some way for Harry that he helped her loosen up a little. 

Harry could not believe that this ride, which he thought would be dull and useless would turn out to be one of his favorite rides. Taking back whatever he said a while ago, he restated it. The ferries wheel is full of romance, hugging, adventure and ACTION. 

"Want to try it again next time?" Harry joked and came face to face with a small stuffed toy Hermione won a while ago.

"And I threw that because I'm not holding anything bigger, mind you," Hermione replied, laughing. "But, thank you Harry. You really gave me a wonderful time." Chocolate brown eyes sincerely looked at emerald green and it seemed that there was no space or time in the world as they stared longingly at each other. Harry bent down for a last kiss as they hand in hand went back home. 

A lot of people were so glad that the ferries wheel got fixed earlier than they expected. Only two were disappointed.

A/N: Well, whaddya think? I'm sorry about the kissing part, I'm not used to writing descriptions of people kissing. I mean I'm still young and inexperienced with that kind of thing and I don't watch people kiss and observe their movements, so you're not getting more passionate or romantic stuff about that. But I hope you liked it nonetheless. Please, please review. And if you have suggestions, please give me other places where Harry and Hermione can get stuck in. The more it's unexpected, the better, to suit the title "Of all the places to get Stuck". I hope you liked this first chapter and till the next unexpected place! 


End file.
